


the fight

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Mention of sex, chosen family, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: Tan comes home from 9 months away and lashes out at his husband who gets the wrong end of the stickas usual, the disclaimer about the fic being better than the summary applies





	the fight

“HOW COULD YOU” he screamed and Rob just stood there frozen “I haven’t done anything love” he claimed trying to calm his husband “DON’T LIE TO ME ROB” he shouted “just look at you, HOW COULD YOU”

** 1 HOUR EARLIER  **

The plane touched down in Salt Lake City International Airport, and Tan stepped off the plain glad to be back home, he had been away for 9 months between shooting season 8 of queer eye and doing press for season 7. The joy at being home quickly disappeared when he noticed that his husband was not waiting on him but he figured that Rob was at work and that’s why he wasn’t there, after all, there was no other reason so he went out of the airport and got in a cab. When he arrived home however he saw that the lights where on in the house and that made the disappointment resurface Rob wasn’t at work he just didn’t want to greet Tan at the airport so Tan paid the fair and entered the house he saw Rob sitting on the couch with another man it took him a second but he soon recognized the man as DR Christopher Masson a pediatrics doctor at the hospital who Rob was friends with, the two where discussing a case.

Tan walked over to behind the couch before clearing his through and announcing his presence to the duo causing them to turn around and Rob jumped of the couch and hugged the man placing a kiss on his husbands cheek “Tanny, I thought you weren’t landing till 6” he said and he felt Tan nod his head against his own shoulder “em Rob it’s 7 o’clock” Chris said standing up and looking at his watch “’speaking of with I have to go and get to the restaurant I have my date in 30 I’ll see you tomorrow Rob” he added as he left the house and Rob let Tan go stepping back allowing Tan to see him properly for the first time since he came home. Tan looked over the man he loved from bottom to top from the black shoes to the blue Jeans, to the dark blue top and denim jacket, the collar of which was trying unsuccessfully to hide the small round bruises on his neck. Tan took a deep breath and hugged the man once more this time pulling off the jacket when he let go of the other man

“HOW COULD YOU” he screamed and Rob just stood there frozen “I haven’t done anything love” he claimed trying to calm his husband “DON’T LIE TO ME ROB” he shouted “just look at you, HOW COULD YOU” he added Rob was still very confused he had missed Tan while he was away, just like he always did when Tan was working and just like always he had dreamed of Tan coming home but in none of those countless dreams he had had over the years had Tan yelled at him like this. Then suddenly something clicked with him the bruises on his neck Tan thought Rob was having an affair and the pain Rob felt at that thought when down deep into his soul he was so hurt that Tan would ever even think that he would be unfaithful to him Tan was his entire world no his entire universe yes sometimes he wished Tan wasn’t away so much but he still loved him to no end and never wanted to lose him not the man he loves so much no not now not ever. He was brought out of his spiralling thoughts by Tan stamping his foot “Answer me Rob” he demanded so Rob took a deep breath “its not what you think Tan” he said gently trying his best to defuse the situation “really then please explain it to me my dear” Tan encouraged “it was just work there was an accident a few days ago but its fine now love the patient has been moved and I’m fine it’s all ok” it was now Tan’s turn to look on in confusion as this story poured out of his husband and he clutched the jacket tighter “what on earth are you going on about here Rob” he asked “’the bruises Tan that’s why I have them” he said pointing to the bruises covering his neck pulling Tan’s eyes to them as he properly looked at them for the first time creating a great amount of concern in the Brit’s heart for his husband “it’s also why Chris was here I swear love that’s all its just work and we overran or else I really would have picked you up from the airport I promise” he added thinking that perhaps his absence at the airport was what had made Tan snap at him and maybe not the bruises Tan just frowned at the man “what dose any of that have to do with this” he said holding the jacket out to the older man once again confusing his husband who just stared at the fashion expert “what on earth made you think you could pull of double denim you idot” he asked causing Rob to fall against the couch laughing “wait what this is about my cloths really just my cloths oh my gosh Tanny don’t do that I thought something was wrong” he said as he pulled his husband into another hug before sitting down on the couch and pulling Tan along with him “it was serious you are my husband you need to be at least presentable darling I know you don’t care about what you look like but I do come on love just make an effort” he said with a cheeky smile “why did you go on about the bruises” he asked as he snuggled up with his husband on the couch “oh well I thought that you thought that they where something else” he said looking down and suddenly I dawned on Tan he had been away for 9 months he had come home to find his husband not waiting for him at the airport but sitting on the couch in their house with another man who they both knew to be gay with circle bruises on his neck most men would have assumed that Rob had had an affair and he just began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably for a solid five minutes as Rob just stated at him.

“I’m sorry” he said after he regained his composer “but come on love I know you and I trust you just like you love me and trust me not to do anything with the boys you big cuddly white idot” he continued before pressing a kiss to his husbands cheek causing Rob to smile “I know I know but what was I supposed to think you meant, besides I think I looked good in that jacket you bought me it love” he pointed out with a sly smile “yes dear oh you look lovely in that jacket but not with jeans on dear you really don’t suit double denim, to be honest, I don’t think I’ve met a whitey that can dear so don’t take it personally it’s just your skin tone doesn’t suit it” he said with a laugh as he stood up and put his hand out to Rob “now since I have been away for 9 months and have already begun to strip you what do you say we go upstairs and finish the job” he asked causing Rob to jump to his feet “lets just get one thing clear” he said as he pulled his hand out of Tan’s grasp “it isn’t just so you can redress in something nicer for your I’m home picture for Instagram is it love” and Tan shock his head so Rob took his husband’s hand and followed him up the stairs now this, this was a way he and Tan had celebrated there reunion many times both in dreams and reality.


End file.
